Ty's Album Rankings
Adele Queue: 25 Allie X Anne-Marie Ariana Grande Ashley Tisdale Queue: Headstrong, Guilty Pleasure Avril Lavigne Banks Bebe Rexha Beyoncé Queue: Dangerously In Love, B'Day Billie Eilish Bridgit Mendler Britney Spears Camila Cabello Carly Rae Jepsen Queue: Tug of War Charli XCX Queue: True Romance, Sucker, Vroom Vroom, Pop 2 Christina Aguilera Queue: Christina Aguilera, Bionic CHVRCHES Demi Lovato Queue: Don't Forget, Here We Go Again, Unbroken Dua Lipa Ellie Goulding Fergie Queue: Double Dutchess Gwen Stefani Queue: The Sweet Escape, This Is What the Truth Feels Like Halsey Hayley Kiyoko Imagine Dragons Janelle Monáe Queue: The ArchAndroid, The Electric Lady Kacey Musgraves Queue: Same Trailer Different Park, Pageant Material Katy Perry Kelly Clarkson Queue: Thankful, My December, Stronger, Piece by Piece, Meaning of Life Kesha Kim Petras Lady Gaga Queue: A Star is Born Soundtrack Lana Del Rey Little Mix Glory Days (2016) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # LM5 (2018) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Queue: DNA, Salute, Get Weird Lizzo Cuz I Love You (2019) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Lorde Pure Heroine (2013) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Melodrama (2017) # # # # # # # # # # # Maggie Rogers Now That the Light Is Fading (2017) # # # # # Heard It In a Past Life (2019) # # # # # # # # # # # # Marina The Family Jewels (2010) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Electra Heart (2012) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Love + Fear (2019) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Queue: Froot Melanie Martinez Cry Baby (2015) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # K-12 (2019) # # # # # # # # # # # # # Michelle Branch The Spirit Room (2001) # # # # # # # # # # # # Queue: Hotel Paper Miley Cyrus Bangerz (2013) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Younger Now (2017) # # # # # # # # # # # Queue: Meet Miley Cyrus, Breakout, Can't Be Tamed, Miley Cyrus & Her Dead Petz (if I *REALLY* want to push myself) She is Coming (2019) # # # # # # Miranda Cosgrove Sparks Fly (2010) # # # # # # # # # # # # # Queue: High Maintenance (once it becomes available for streaming) Nina Nesbitt The Sun Will Come Up, The Seasons Will Change (2019) # # # # # # # # # # # # # Queue: Peroxide, Modern Love, Life in Colour (once it becomes available for streaming) Now, Now Saved (2018) # # # # # # # # # # # # P!nk Beautiful Trauma (2017) # # # # # # # # # # # # # Queue: Can't Take Me Home, Missundaztood, Try This, I'm Not Dead, Funhouse, The Truth About Love, Hurts 2B Human Panic! At the Disco Pray for the Wicked (2018) # # # # # # # # # # # Paramore Brand New Eyes (2009) # # # # # # # # # # # After Laughter (2017) # # # # # # # # # # # # Rihanna Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded (2008) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Rated R (2009) # # # # # # # # # # # # Loud (2010) # # # # # # # # # # # Talk That Talk (2011) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Unapologetic (2012) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Anti (2016) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Queue: Music of the Sun, A Girl Like Me Sabrina Carpenter Evolution (2016) # # # # # # # # # # Singular: Act I (2018) # # # # # # # # Singular: Act II (2019) # # # # # # # # # Queue: Eyes Wide Open Selena Gomez (with The Scene) When the Sun Goes Down (2011) # # # # # # # # # # # Queue: Kiss & Tell, A Year Without Rain (Solo) Stars Dance (2013) # # # # # # # # # # # # # Revival (2015) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Sia 1000 Forms of Fear (2014) # # # # # # # # # # # # Queue: Some People Have Real Problems, We Are Born, This is Acting Taylor Swift Taylor Swift (2006) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Fearless (2008) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Speak Now (2010) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Red (2012) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 1989 (2014) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Reputation (2017) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Lover (2019) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Tove Lo Queen of the Clouds (2014) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Lady Wood (2016) # # # # # # # # # # Blue Lips (2017) # # # # # # # # # # # # Sunshine Kitty (2019) # # # # # # # # # # # # # Zara Larsson 1 (2014) # * # * # # # * # # # # # # * # * # * # * - Appears on Uncover So Good (2017) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #